Young Justice: Reborn
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: AU: Gender swap. Robyn, Kid Flash, and Aqualass embark on a secret mission to Cadmus. What or who will they discover deep beneath the exterior of the lab? Not all is what it appears to be and the young superheroes must stay sharp if they want to make it o


Hello everyone. :) I'm kinda nervous because this is my first Young Justice fanfic. Well first off because the entire YJ team members genders have been swapped their names had to be changed, except for Speedy and Kid Flash... I felt that their superhero names could fit both genders. The Justice league members have the same genders they always have had.

Names...

.Richelle Mary Grayson A.K.A Robyn.: Yeah I switched the I with a Y. Did you know that Robyn is Rhianna's first name?

.Kallie'ahm...Kallie for short A.K.A Aquamiss.: Miss being the opposite to lad.

.Willow West A.K.A Kid Flash.

.Roxanne A.K.A Speedy/Scarlett Arrow.

The other names for the other members will be included later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

xXx

Location: Gotham City park.

Robyn's POV:

Today is the day, and I'm wasting time dealing with one villain who just can't seem to help himself from himself from wreaking havoc on a beautiful day at Gotham city park...Mr. Freeze. Why does Mr. Freeze have to start trouble today, on one of the most important days of my life?

After seeing Freeze use his cold gun to freeze civilians, I tried to use one of my Batarangs to hit it out of his hands, but all it did was alert him that he had company. He started to turn around and said, "Batman..I was wondering when you..." Freeze's words trailed off when he had fully turned around and saw an empty clearing of grass, with trees in the distance.

I let out my infamous carefree laugh and he tried to see who caused it. I chose that moment to jump down on his glass dome headgear, used my momentum to flip off of it, and as soon as my feet was on the ground I threw several Batarangs at his face. Freeze hit the ground with his headgear now cracked a little from the Batarangs.

As Freeze stood up he said to me, "Oh, girl wonder. The bat sent you to drag me off to prison, frankly I'm underwhelmed..."

I felt annoyed, using a hand to flip back my long black hair, I quickly said; "Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"Kids...Alway's in such a rush," Freeze said sounding amused while getting ready to zap me with his cold gun.

Aww...He thought I was talking to him, how cute. "Not talking to you," I sang-song to Freeze. Freeze looked startled and turned around just in time to see Batman flying down in the air before he proceeded to smash the dome glass, knocking Freeze out cold.

xXx

Location: Star City.

Speedy's POV.

I am so sick and tired of Icicle Jr. Who does he think he is? I quickly loaded my bow and shot down an Explosive arrow at Icicle J. who was overturning cars with his cryokinetic powers.

My aim was perfect and hit it's mark in Icicle's left shoulder. The arrow exploded and caused Icicle Jr to look up in a daze where Green Arrow and I were perched on top of the suspension bridge, loading our twin bows.

Icicle Jr smiled. "Finally. I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here," he yelled up at us.

I couldn't belive my ears. As we shot bows at Icicle Jr, I couldn't help but to ask a question to Green Arrow. "Jr's doing this for attention?"

As our arrows flew down at our target, large pointy ice chunks were launched at our position, forcing Green Arrow and I to run down the structure of the bridge.

"I'm telling you now," I said dryly as we kept running while shooting our arrows. "This little distraction better not interfere.

As Icicle Jr formed a protective ice shield around himself, it was quickly blown up to little ice pieces by two flawlessly aimed arrows. I jumped in the air and preformed a front flip when Jr shot deadly sharp ice shaped daggers at me. Still in the air after avoiding being stabbed by the deady ice daggers, I used my special trick arrow which knocked Jr out.

Green Arrow and I crowded besides Jr's unconscious body and Green Arrow said, "Kid had a glass jaw."

How can he joke at a time like this? "Hilarious," I responded sarcastically, tucking my bangs behind my left ear. Ugh...I spent ages this morning fixing my meidum-length hair, wanting to look extra good because of the importance today has in store for me.

"Can we go?" I asked impatiently. "Today's the day."

xXx

Location: Pearl Harbor.

Aqualass's POV:

I feel good about what will be the outcome of today's events. The cold hardly affects my alanteen skin as my liege and I face off with Killer Frost. As Killer Frost hurls ice powered attacks at Aquaman and I, my liege eventually gets his body frozen from the torso down by one particular attack.

This will not do.

I jumped past Aquaman as he broke out of the ice that was encasing him. "Don't tell me your not exited," Aquaman asked me while running towards Killer Frost.

I ran behind him and said, "Right now my king I'm more focused on the matter at hand."

I dodged a few attacks from Killer Frost, then used my Water-Bearers to knock her out with a ball of ice. I rejoiced on the inside on my victory and retracted my Water Bearers. I turned to face Aquaman and gave him a smile.

"Well?" My king asked me expectantly, crossing his arms while waiting for my answer.

"Yes I'm exited. Today is the day."

xXx

Location: Central City.

Kid Flash:

Flash and I are running circles in the opposite direction around Captain Cold...Well I think Captain Cold's name should be Captain Annoying because, I can find no other word to describe the criminal who's distracting me from the event that should be starting any second now.

"Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that cliché even for Captain Cold?" Flash shouted out as said Captain Cold tried to shoot at our moving figures with icy bullets. My chin length curly hair flew behind me as I reversed my running direction so that I could run along side with Flash. I looked over at my uncle and sighed.

"Ugh...We don't have time for this," I groaned feeling impatient.

An icy bullet grazed my right shoulder, causing my teeth to clinch together in annoyance. 'That does it,' I thought to myself while pulling up my goggles over my emerald colored eyes.

I ran directly to Captain Annoying...Cold and took his ice gun away from him. I felt pleased when Flash punched Captain Cold, making him fall down to the ground.

Flash gave me a smile and said, "Calm down kid, we'll make it to the hall with plenty of time to spare."

'Is he being serious...Oh wait, I better not ask myself that question.' It'll be a miracle if we make it on time.

To uncle Barry I replied, "Oh Please! You'll chat it up with the cops, bystanders, with Cold even. No. No way!" I felt my cherry lip gloss covered lips stretch wide into a smile as I said my last four words to Flash dreamily, "Today is the day."

xXx

This is just a test run chapter to see if you all would like this to become a story or not. Should I do all the episodes? Do any of you want to read more?

I hope you all liked this test run chapter...Please review what you thought of it. :)


End file.
